Changes
by Tsumikyluvfics
Summary: If he would have had another chance, everything would have been different...orrr...not?


**Tsu:Mommy!!!Daddy!!!**

**Naruto:Yes dear?**

**Sasuke:Hn…what pumpkin?**

**Tsu:*innocent*YAOOOIIIIIII!!!!!!**

**Naruto:SASUKE!!!I TOLD YOU TO STOP TELLING HER BOUT THAT!!!And **_**you**_** young lady,you're grounded!**

**Tsu:Whhhyyyyy???I OWN YOU!!!!!!BWHAHHAHAHA**

**Naruto:No you don' own YOU!Ask dady.**

**Tsu:*tear***

****

Sasuke was trying to that he was really tired or something but he knew he needed some rest.

The small wooden house was not comfortable but it was ok if you asked him.

He was thinking of what had happened a few days before.

Of what Itachi said. That every choise you make is a turninig point in your life.

He was having a hard time undrestanding it.

Sasuke fell asleep on the hard bed, in complete silence exept for the occasional thunders and the sound of the rain drops falling.

Like hidden tears.

Like his hidden tears back then.

For _him_.

****

He woke up.

It was still raining.

The sky was covered by so many dark clouds that one could think it was still night.

He shivered. He was having a bad feeling.

Like today the world was going to come to an end.

And he wasn't that far from the truth.

At least for himself. He put on his white yukata(sp?) on and he started moving.

He tried not to look back.

Every time he was leaving a place behind he was feeling like a defenseless kid again.

So he squezed his eyes shut and continued his journey.

It was still raining.

For some odd reason for him the raindrops seemed salty…like the sky was crying or something. Sasuke "Hn'ed".

He shouldn't be such a stupid sentimental girl!

That was the dobe's jo…

He stopped the taught.

It didn't seem right.

So he ran faster and faster ,jumping from tree to tree.

Then he heard voices.

Familiar voices.

He knew he shouldn't stop.

And later that day he would asked himself why had he been so selfish.

But he couldn't resist the urge.

He could hear what they were saying. He hid in a nearby tree.

"_Naruto!!! What? How!? I taught you loved me. And now, when I finally like you back you…" _

Sakura seemed shoked. So Naruto wasn't into her anymore.

"_Sorry Sakura. I taught you realised. I'm sorry"_

He said in an uncharacteristic low voice while avoiding meeting her eyes.

"_But…can't we give it a try at least. You once liked me. Maybe now I can help you fall for me again"_

She seemed desperate. Maybe she really liked him now.

"_Sakura…Don't play dumb. I know you're not. You know you'll never be able to replace __him_

"Again that weird calm and lifeless tone.

"_Ok Naruto,I 's go"_

"_I'll stay a little time 't worry,I'll catch up with you guys"_

Sasuke tried to leave, but in a seccond a much skinier Naruto than he remembered poofed in front of him.

He expected a lowd,happy and proud challenge but all he got was a small and hopefull "Fight me, Sasuke?".

He couldn't belive his eyes.

Naruto seemed ready to fall to the ground any second now so he asked:

"You sick or something dobe?".

The blonde tried to smile his once famous grin but failed

"No, I'm ok."

There was no complain about the insult or some stupid question about coming back.

The only thing that reminded of Naruto was the invitation for fighting.

Even if it looked so shy and desperate.

So he told him he'd fight.

And they started.

Despite his horrible condition Naruto was still pretty strong.

They faught. It looked like another of their pointless fights,when each knew none was going to die,in witch they would use moves they were sure the other could avoid.

Then Sasuke pulled his katana,as he had always done in such fights..

So Sasuke did as the taught

.He lowered his katana,then aimed to Naruto's tummy.

Naruto had always avoided this.

But not this time.

Instead of moving,he just sat there, waiting for Sasuke.

By the time the raven realised the blond never intended on moving out of the way, the sword was already in Naruto

The blood covered his and Naruto's cloths.

Sasuke was desperate.

He was supposed to block that!

He always did!

His onyx eyes filled with tears and he didn't care.

For once all he was thinking about was how to save Naruto.

He would change!

He would come back!

If only Naruto stayed alive.

But then,the boy in his arms smiled.

He took Sasuke's hands full of healing chakura(sp?) into his and he smiled.

"_Sasuke,_he said,_don't.I wanted this,can't you see?I wanted to die by your hands."_

"_WHY?__ WHY NARUTO, WHY?"_

"_Because…even if you will never feel the same…I love you"_those were his last spoken words

"_I love you too you idiot__, I love you too"_screamed Sasuke,a little too late.

His words were never heard by the blond, as he had died a few seconds before.

The sky started crying even harder, covering Sasuke's sorrow filled tears.

This couldn't have been real.

But it was.

The painful reality of his choises.

Now he undrestood.

It was like God wanted to teach him a lesson…but why the hard way?

Then he realised, it was the last lesson.

God and Naruto have both tried to make him realize,make him come back,but he wouldn't listen.

At least not until it was too late.

He couldn't belive this happened.

He was living his childhood again,only this time he was just like Itachi…killing the ones he loved.

But he had had many chances…but he has always chosen the wrong decision.

So there he was, in the rain, alone with the victim of his selfish choises.

If he would have had another chance, none of this would have happened.

He would have made the right decisions.

Or….would he?

****

**Sasuke:Tsu!What have I said about killing mommy in fics when you're mad?**

**Tsu: he he…To…not do it?**

***Itachi comes in***

**Tsu:Uncle tachi-chan!Can I come with you?*hugs***

**Itachi:Of course.*pats head*I'll show you some yaoi again.**

**Tsu:YAYYY!!!YAOI!!!Can I molest Sai after that?**

**Itachi:Only if you eat all your vegetables.**

**Sasuke&Naruto:O.O Review so we can keep Tsu busy and away from Itachi!**

**SOOO:****REVIEW**** (that was a subliminal message)**


End file.
